Don't Fade Away
by BookGurl16
Summary: Avalon is your average ADHD girl with dyslexia. When she finds out she's a half-blood, her life changes. A/N I'm just going to end it, because no one is voting. :(
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Avalon Renee Russella was the average ADHD kid with dyslexia. She was always a little weirder than the other kids but didn't think much about it. She was also prettier. Way prettier. Her dad didn't talk much about her mom, but when he did, he had a dreamy look in his eyes. She was walking to school that day when a kind of tall kid with a goatee walked up to her. He looked about 5'10".

"Hey, Avalon." This threw her off guard. Normally, she would run but she was curious.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Do I know you?" She asked. The kid laughed. It was a strange laugh, but she didn't think anything of it.

"Whoa, hold on a minute." Suddenly, they were attacked by a three-headed monster with the foreparts of a lion, the hind-parts of a goat, and a serpent's tail.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Avalon screamed. She backed up instinctively. The kid scowled.

"Stupid Chimera." He muttered. Then he yelled up at the so-called Chimera, "Didn't Bellerophon kill you already you beast?" Avalon couldn't help but be amazed at his bravery. What kid, who's about 5'4", would stand up and scream insults at a giant monster? The insults didn't stop there. She heard swearing, cursing, and more insults. Suddenly, a pegasus dropped down with a kid with dark hair and a wickedly cool sword.

He grinned at her. Behind him was a blonde girl. "Hop on!" The boy yelled. "Hey Grover!" Avalon didn't have to be told twice. She got on the pegasus while the boy was battling the Chimera, throwing insults like Grover. Surprisingly, he won and the Chimera burst into dust. Wonderstruck, Avalon was quiet and thinking the whole way. When they got to a camp, they got off the pegasus and a centaur walked out.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Avalon Russella."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Annabeth and Percy would be a couple by chapter 10. **

Chapter Two

Avalon was speechless. "You're-you're-" The centaur smiled.

"I'm a centaur, yes. Avalon, you're a half-blood."

"A what-blood?"

"Half-blood," The boy who battled the so-called Chimera said. "I'm Percy. This is Annabeth-" The girl waved. "Chiron-" The centaur called Chiron nodded. "and Grover." Grover nodded like Chiron.

"Any questions?" Grover asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"What a stupid question." Annabeth said. "Of course she has questions! She just got here!" Then, Annabeth looked at Avalon. Her eyes were grey but warm. "I'll introduce you to everyone and tell you more about where you are." After giving a very thorough tour (and answering questions), Annabeth looked at the watch on her hand. "Oh. Almost time for dinner. You'll stay with the Hermes cabin, cabin 11, for now. You'll stay there until you're determined."

"Determined?"

"When your parent claims you." No sooner had Annabeth said this did Avalon start glowing. At first, it was a faint, pink glow you could barely make out. Soon, it was as radiant as the sun. The glowing died down and Annabeth looked startled.

"Well, I guess that determines it." A rough voice says. Annabeth and Avalon turned around. They saw a boy, around 16 with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes. He smiled. "Hey, you're Avalon." It wasn't a question. "I'm Derek, your fellow camper."

"Cabin 11?" Avalon asked. Derek laughed.

"No, you're determined now. You're a daughter of Aphrodite. Follow me to your cabin." Annabeth had disappeared somewhere so Avalon had no choice but to follow Derek.

"Camp Half-Blood seems cool." Avalon notices.

"Yeah, pretty awesome here. You'll like it here." Derek smiles. Avalon walked into the cabin and the first thing she saw was a mirror. Mirrors everywhere. But the scary thing was, the person looking back at her in the mirror wasn't her. It was another person completely. She was beautiful. A girl nearby who looked about 14 stood up and smiled.

"Hey! You're Avalon, right?" She asked in a cheerful voice. Avalon nodded. "Welcome to the Aphrodite cabin! I'm Rachel! If you need help, you can ask me!" Rachel continued then disappeared. Avalon realized she still had her backpack on. After unpacking, she headed out to dinner.

Sooooooo, what do you think? It starts kinda slow, but I'll try to make it kinda exciting! :) PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm not a boy (Hence the name Book_Gurl_16) much less Rick Riordan.**

_To my beautiful readers: Thank you, thank you for taking the time to read this story! You are the reason I try and update everyday! Enjoy!_

Chapter Three:

Dinner was interesting for Avalon. For one thing, it was a lot more crowded. And WAY more loud than dinner at home with her dad. Oh gods. Her dad. She ate her dinner quickly and went to find Annabeth. Instead, she ran into Percy.

"Whoa. What's wrong? Why aren't you at the campfire?" Percy asked. Avalon raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you at the campfire?" She retorted. Percy laughed.

"I asked you first."

"I need to ask Annabeth or Chiron something." Percy pretended to be offended and hurt.

"What about me? Helloo? I saved Mount Olympus! I'm a person too!" He gasps.

"But not the smartest one." Avalon teased. She soon became depressed again. Her dad teased her like this.

"Hey!" Percy laughs. Noticing her downcast features and that Avalon weren't laughing with him, he stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Where's my father?" She asked. Percy was silent.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth called. "Chiron's all pissed you missed campfire." Then Annabeth noticed Avalon. "What's wrong? Do you need help?"

"Where's my father?" She asked Annabeth, trembling. If a monster like that stupid Chimera got her father, she'd never be able to live with herself.

"He's fine." Annabeth reassured her.

"Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"Any of this. That my mom is Aphrodite. That I'm a demigod/half-blood. That I'm at Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth was quiet for a moment.

"No. He doesn't know anything."

"He'll be worried sick about me!"

"Don't worry, Chiron's working on that."

"Why doesn't he know?"

"It's not safe."

"How'd he find me?"

"It's not my story to tell." Avalon walked back to her cabin where she was harassed by her fellow worried campers.

"Are you ok?"

"We were worried!"

"Where were you?"

"Guys, give her some space!" A girl said. The campers went back to whatever they were doing. The girl looked pretty but she looked like she couldn't care less about her looks. She smiled.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Piper. Welcome to Camp. If you have any questions, ask me, 'kay?" She smiled and walked off. Avalon climbed into bed and fell asleep.

_Author's note: Kudos to you if you figured out that Piper was Piper McLean from _The Lost Hero _by Rick Riordan. And thank you for reading! I know I'm not the best author or even the top 1000 but thank you for reading this even though you probably have better things to do with your time! It'll get better! :) _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Avalon's dreams were scary. They looked so real. She saw her father, unconscious, held captive by a Cyclops. She didn't say anything, just watched helplessly and horrorstruck.

"Where's the girl?" The Cyclops demanded.

"Sleeping, sire." A smooth voice said.

"Hmm. Will she come soon?"

"Very." The voice said and Avalon, startled, woke up. She was breathing heavily and there were a few campers over her, worried.

"You okay?"

"What's wrong?"

She just shook her head and replied, "Bad dream." Piper and Rachel sat and the edge and Avalon sat up. "I'm fine, really. Thanks for worrying about me." She smiled at the campers. They smiled and went back to their business but Piper and Rachel stayed.

"What was the dream about?" Rachel asked in a small voice. Avalon took a deep breath.

"My dad."

"What about him?" Rachel urged.

"He was being held captive by a Cyclops But that's crazy, right? Dreams aren't true." Rachel and Piper nodded but still looked worried.

"Want to see Chiron?" Piper asked. Avalon shook her head.

"It's fine. Just a nightmare." Rachel and Piper went away. Avalon changed then went through her daily routine. When she went to sword-fighting with Percy, she was surprised to find him sad.

"Luke was my first trainer." He told her when she asked. She didn't press on the subject and trained. Percy grinned.

"You're kind of like Piper. You're a daughter of Aphrodite and yet don't care much about makeup, gossip, and stuff like that. Piper doesn't really care for that either. I like that about you." He says. It was true. She didn't care much for anything that most Aphrodite kids cared about. The only class she honestly liked was Archery with Chiron. She didn't think about the dream until Chiron called her into the Big House.

"Bad news or good news?" Chiron asked.

"Good news."

"Good news is: Actually there was no good news." Avalon was afraid of this. "The bad news is that you're going on a quest. The really bad news is that your father has been kidnapped."

_Author's note: If you read my story "Peeta, The Boy in Love", you'll see that I lied a bit. Sorry about the two chapters tomorrow thing. Turns out that I got this done and I probably will get the other one done too. Thanks for reading! :) Tomorrow will only have one chapter. Sorry for the confusion! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Avalon ran out of the building. She ran. She could hear Chiron and a few campers calling out to her but she didn't care. She ran and hid behind a pile of rocks. She was crying until she couldn't anymore. She told herself to breathe but with each breath comes a spasm of tears. She leaned against the rock, feeling sick. Her dad had been kidnapped because of her. She didn't care about the stupid quest. She cared about her dad. He was the only person in the world she ever cared about, the only one who really loved and cared about her. She loved Kaden, of course, her best friend and crush, but not as much as her dad. Where was Kaden? She'd worry about that later. She heard the voice she never thought she'd hear again.

"You okay?" It was Kaden. She looked up. He looked down at her. "You've changed." He teased.

"Mom's blessing." She answered. He offered his hand and she took it. He helped her up.

"Things are different here."

"Yeah." Avalon sniffled. "When'd you arrive?"

"A few minutes ago. Probably 45 minutes age. I heard your name and asked where you were. Chiron told me I should probably leave you alone. But I insisted and he told me to find you in the woods." He smiled. Then, his smile faltered.

"What's wrong? Why were you crying? You almost never cry." He asks.

"M-my d-dad." She stammers and burst into tears again. She's lost so much water that she's swaying a little. He doesn't press her any further. He helps her back to camp where she's surrounded by campers. She hiccups and tears stream down her face again.

He sits beside her on a bench and her head rests against his shoulder.

"I'm guessing you cried a lot." He said. She looked around. It was about noon when she ran into the woods. Now it looked about 4 or 5 in the afternoon. She nodded. "It doesn't show on your face, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Your face is perfect." He suddenly seemed nervous. "It's really nice and pretty and perfect but…" He trailed off.

"But what?" Avalon asked.

"It's intimidating. You're different."

"It doesn't last forever." Avalon murmured. Kaden nodded. He held her hand.

"Avalon." He said suddenly. Avalon looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you in Aphrodite cabin?" Avalon nodded. "So you're determined?" Another nod. He sighed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Avalon asked.

"I'm not determined." He answered quietly. "I want to know who my real mom is." They sat in silence, with Avalon's head resting on Kaden's shoulder and his head on hers. Annabeth came running up. She let out a sigh of relief.

"They're OK!" She yelled. Avalon lifted her head from Kaden's shoulder. "Are you ok?" Annabeth asked.

"No." Avalon answered.

"What happened in there?" Annabeth asked. Avalon pursed her lips.

"I'm not telling." Avalon said quietly. Chiron rode up.

"I'll explain the quest. You and a few friends may go locate and rescue your father. You'll have 17 days." Chiron explained

"17 days?"

"Only?" Kaden added.

"We already got an idea of where your father is. He's most probably in Mount Othrys." Chiron told them. "You may choose 5 friends." And with that he galloped off.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading! What do you think? If you want to know when I'll update, please check my profile for the 'Update Calendar.' Thanks! Love you! _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Avalon knew who she was going to pick. Kaden, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Rachel. How to do the quest was the hard part.

"I can get you there on a boat but that might take long." Percy said.

"Faster than walking." Rachel said.

"Airplane?" Piper suggested. Percy shook his head frantically.

"Not good in the air."

"Train?" Avalon suggested.

"Faster than a boat."

"Good for me." Percy said.

"Safe?" Annabeth asked. "I don't like trains. And monsters might smell us."

"They'll smell us anyway. I think it's safe." Piper countered.

"Has anyone ever considered driving?" Kaden put in.

"Good idea." Percy said.

"I have my drivers' license." Piper added.

"It's determined." Annabeth said. "Piper's driving. But where do we get a car?"

"I'm sure I can sweet-talk a car dealer." Piper smiled. The next day, the crew gathered with Piper's car.

"Nice car." Kaden smiled. They had their gear in the trunk and everyone got in the car.

"Let's go!" Piper squealed and stepped on the pedal. She was driving twice- no three times- as fast as the legal speed limit and an officer came after them. Piper pulled up and opened the window.

"Yes, Officer?" She asked too innocently and sweetly.

"Ma'am, you know you are driving above the speed limit?"

"I'm so sorry!" Then her voice changed. It made them feel like doing what she asked.

"But you don't have to give us a ticket." The officer nodded.

"Bye." And he drove off. Piper drove considerably slower but by now, they must be 1/4 of the way there.

"Good job, Piper." Everyone said.

"Thanks." Piper smiled. By 9:30 PM, everyone except Piper was sleeping. But she was feeling extra sleepy. She pulled over into an empty lot and woke Percy up.

"Your turn." Percy took the wheel and drove. They took turns like that for the whole night. When they were about 2/5 of the way there, it was 6 AM. Avalon was getting nervous.

"Are we going to make it?"

"Yeah. You're dealing with professionals here!" Percy jokes. Avalon smiled. They drove for a long time. And drove. And drove. And drove. And Avalon was getting tired of driving for so long.

"This is taking forever…" Annabeth complained. No sooner had she spoken when a hideous monster emerged. Followed by an army of the same monster.

"Oh great." Avalon took out her bow and arrow and aimed. Everyone hopped out of the car and started shooting at the monsters. Rachel squealed.

"Ugh! I hate Gorgons."

"Gorgons?" Kaden asked. "Like the horrible monster?"

"Yeah, the look-in-the-eyes-and-turn-to-stone monster." Percy replied.

"Oh. Medusa?" Kaden asked.

"Yeah." Avalon grunted, aiming carefully. A long time later, the gorgons were destroyed.

"Phew." They all sighed, covered in dust.

"We've actually been lucky." Percy said grimly. "There's going to be more. But if we're more than 1/3 of the way and just got attacked, that's pretty lucky. Let's continue." And they drove, a bit faster and a bit more cautious.

_Author's note: Thanks for reading! Watching _Radio Rebel_ and writing is difficult! Hoped you liked it! Love you! Check out my profile for my update calendar. And yes, the movie I was watching is from Disney but it's pretty good. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Monsters were everywhere. At least, that's what it felt like to Avalon. Every few miles, another army of monsters was sent to destroy them. They made it through the day but they were too scared to go any further.

"Why do the monsters want us dead?" Rachel complained.

"They're monsters. What do you expect?" Piper replied.

But the scariest monster was about 10 miles from their destination.

"We're almost there!" Percy shouts. Then, it appeared. It was hideous. It was a hydra. It was the first week and their time was running out. So far, 6 towns were destroyed because of the monsters.

"What do you want, monster?" Avalon shouted at it. Avalon had lost her patience with the stupid monsters already.

The hydra snorts as if it couldn't believe its ears.

"I've had it with you monsters already." She grumbled and aimed. She hit its 'Achilles' heel' and it burst into dust. We continued driving and realized a major mistake.

"Where are we?" Avalon asked. And a booming laugh filled the air.

"In the wrong spot. One of my minions, a Cyclops switched the map. Surely you remember the Miles city, right?" Of course she did.

"What's it to you? Why do you want my dad?" The horrible laugh boomed again.

"My dear, my plan is to eliminate all the demigods. You are one of the demigods the new prophecy mentions. And I'm going to kill you." The voice continued calmly.

"Prophecy?" Avalon asked. Annabeth paled.

"Why didn't Chiron tell me about it?" She muttered, mostly to herself. And when the voice spoke again, it sounded surprised.

"You don't know about the prophecy." It said.

"No we don't, but we will soon." Percy growled. Piper backed up but ran into something. The turned and saw a mad hydra. They screamed and got out of the car. The hydra ate the car and went after them.  
>"Enjoy your last few minutes!" The voice laughed. And an army full of monsters attack.<p>

They fight but they clearly are outnumbered. They try and soon, they are clearly defeated. But they keep fighting. Kaden hugs Avalon, as if protecting her, with one hand and with the other wields a sword.

"What are you doing?" She asks him. He looks at her.

"I have to protect you. And if we die, we die as a team." He says.

"We are a team." She reminds him. She shoots a monster with her bow and soon, everyone is in a circle. The numbers increase. It seems as if that every monster they destroy, another ten takes its place. The monsters fight back and soon, they're all exhausted. She has to tell Kaden how she feels.

"I love you Kaden." Avalon says, and the last thing she remembers is him saying, "I love you too, Avalon."

Avalon woke up, dizzy and confused. Was she dead? But then Kaden's eyes come into focus.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his eyes concerned.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"After you blacked out, some other demigods fought with us. Camp Jupiter kids. They allied with us a few years back and there's still a friendship between us." He explained. They got us back and you've been in here for a few days now." He explains.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you loved me. Is that true?" Avalon asked.

"Yes. Do you love me?"

"Avalon kissed his bruised cheek. "Yes." She whispered. And he held her hand until she fell asleep.

_Author's note: What happens next? I honestly have no idea so please review and tell me what you think and what you want to happen next? Should Kaden and Avalon become a couple? Who's Kaden's parent (not Aphrodite because that would be awkward for Avalon.)? But then again, it means more drama. I love arguing with myself! Comment, PM me, and tell me your suggestions!_


	8. On Hold

Okay, thank you to all who have liked, favourited, or added this to your "Story Alerts" list.

I really am sorry, but I am putting this story on hold to finish my other story. From now on I'll just be working on ONE story at a time. I'll update when I finish, and of course, I'll put a summary in the next chapter to help you remember when happened. :) Thank you so much for reading my Fanfiction!

Thanks,

BookGurl16

NOTE: To all my SYOT readers, I'm sorry but the site has taken that story down, I'm so sorry.


End file.
